Gaes
Gaes is one of the shifters in the current game. She woke up in Kusba at the start of the RP. Appearance As a human Standing at 5’2” with no shoes, Gaes’s human form weighs around 130 pounds, putting meat on her bones. Her figure is pear-shaped and possesses sun-kissed, olive-toned skin. Gaes has a round face with a small nose and large, red eyes, giving her an innocent and almost child-like appearance. Her black hair is long, falling to the small of her back, and straight. Two sets of “bangs” frame her face, reaching just above her narrow shoulders. Often, her hair will be in a high ponytail (held by a hair tie upon waking) but, regardless of whether it is up or down, a perfectly circular splotch of yellow adorning the dark strands at the back of her head is always visible. Original clothes Her body is hugged by a yellow sundress with a pleated skirt ending at her knees when she woke. The shoulder straps are 3-fingers wide and the collar is modest, resting just beneath her collarbone. Black, elbow-length gloves cover her hands while black, knee-high boots cover her feet. The heels are short, only adding an additional inch to her height. As a Pokémon Originally, Gaes was on the shorter end of the height spectrum, reaching 1’10”, with a slimmer form and paler colors. Now, Gaes reaches the average 2’ height and has a thicker figure with darker coloring. The yellow of her body is warmer, no longer “faded”, and the black doesn’t appear like it’s covered in dust anymore. Backstory Originally a Pokémon, Gaes was young when she was caught by a trainer in Hoenn and made part of a decent team. However, Gaes wanted the trainer’s favor and often caused trouble, blaming it on the other five Pokémon. Of course, this resulted in them disliking her but Gaes didn’t care - as long as her trainer favored her most, she was happy. Eventually, she was caught in her schemes and the trainer sent her away, unable to trust in Gaes. Left alone and hurting, she reflected on her actions and made a wish to turn back time and change who she was... Personality Perhaps the biggest thing to know, Gaes is a liar and schemer. She’ll lie about the smallest of things if it helps her to play the innocent or the victim in a given situation. She likes to consider herself playful, only pulling “harmless pranks on a few friends”, and labels herself a conversationalist. Though Gaes is a fan of conversation and talks quite a lot, it’s mostly just gossip and rumors based on nothing. Gaes is ambitious. She strives for the things she wants most, including revenge. If she feels she’s been wronged, or someone has made her mad, Gaes will do what she can within her power to get them into trouble or pull a nasty trick on them. Team Bree Bree is a male Spritzee. He has a Naive nature, the ability Aroma Veil, and the moves Sweet Kiss, Calm Mind, Draining Kiss, and Echoed Voice. Annie Annie is a female Phanpy. She has a Hasty nature, the ability Pickup, and the moves Charm, Take Down, Growl, and Bulldoze. Trivia * Her trainer entered into a handful of Cute Contests as she wanted to be the center of attention. * She can read numbers and do basic addition/subtraction. * She can't read letters. Category:Shifter Category:PC